Ouran's Maid Café Omake
by FunnyMonkeyDance
Summary: This is an omake for Rain-chan's story 'Ouran's Maid Café'. This story is based on a fanart. It is Short


**Hello~~ I'm Monkey-chan and this is an omake for Rain-chan's story 'Ouran's Maid Café'. This story is based on a fanart done by Secret-chan, Doc-tan, Shadow-chii, but Secret-chan didn't like how it came out, plus we don't have any idea how to put online. **

**Thank you and sorry if it not good, I'm not a really good writer, but I wanted to give it a try. Oh and sorry about if the Oc is OOC **

**I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G!**

_**Oxo**_

"Ah I just had amazing idea!" hollered a male with light blonde hair and blue-violet eyes, this was René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine or most know him as just Tamaki Suoh, "The Angel always come here," he stop for dramatic effect, in less than 4 four seconds he throw his arms open and spin around when he stopped he pointed to the sky "We shall surprise them and show them we are the best!" Tamaki then started to laugh.

The Twins shared a grin. Haruhi just signed and felt a pull on her sleeve when she turn she saw Honey-senpai pulling her sleeve with a smile.

"Haru-chan do you think we'll surprise them?" Haruhi couldn't help, but think '_Why do I have a feeling the host club will be surprise, not the Angels?' _

Kyoya fixed his glasses and pulled out his phone and start pressing buttons.

_**Oxo**_

As the host club walked into the café, they were surprise to see not maids, but butlers in the room.

"What is going on?" Tamaki shouted as he was the first to unfreeze. One of the butlers walked to him, passed him, grabbed Haruhi's hand then placed a kiss and stated "Welcome hime, which butler do you wish to have?"

"The Shy Butler Kari,"

He has dark brown, straight mid-length hair that is tied up into a low ponytail with bangs swept to his left side. He has black, plastic framed glasses and stands at 5'1. He was wearing cross earrings. He has light tan skin and is not fat, not skinny, but in the middle. He was wearing black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest.

"The Elegant Butler Mizuki,"

He possesses unnatural beauty. He has wavy blond hair that he wears in a high ponytail that as reaches to the end of his bottom and has light blue eyes. He wears the same as Kari black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest, but he also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Sakurai Crest.

"The Spoil Child Butler Rin,"

He has the natural pale, creamy skin tone. He has a strikingly beautiful appearance. He has short light orange shade hair that ends at his eyebrows. His eyes are big and described as looking like that of a doll's, and are a 'jewel-blue' or 'cerulean' color. He wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, brown shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey-black ribbon tied around his neck.

"The Smart Butler Kaito,"

He has smooth brown hair with bangs that partially cover his right eye and has bright blue eyes. When it comes to piercings, he has only double ear piercings with silver hoops on the bottom and studs on the top. A small, white kitten was sitting on his head. He was wearing a white suit with a purple vest.

"The Cool Butler Charis,"

He has short brunette hair, and golden brown eyes. He wears a clean, brown suit with a purple ascot tie.

"The Fun Butler Miki,"

He has brown to yellow hair that styles his hair in a wavy fashion, bringing a cowlick to the top right and has blue icy eyes. He dresses in the customary formal fashion, sporting on a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes, and a hat.

"The Devil Butlers Yuki and Chika,"

Yuki and Chika are identical young males who have crystal ice blue eyes and black hair that is cut so it flares and has chin-length side strands that are on both sides of their bangs framing their face. Their bangs are also cut so they are out of their eyes. They both wear a dark red vest, black trousers, and a white, long sleeved shirt.

"The Over-The-Top and Flamboyant Butler Ryuu,"

He has short blond hair, strange colored eyes, and has ear piercing. He wears a suit that includes gloves and a tie, ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow, which he slings off his shoulders and wears around his elbows.

"Or the do you want me the Dream Butler, my hime,"

The butler who was speaking has shaggy, silver hair and light orange eyes. He was dress in elegant clothing, including a white suit, a pocket square, and an ascot tie, accompanied by accessories such a brooch and white gloves.

The out of normal he just broke into a wide grin "eh so how you think my acting is Haru-chan?"

Haruhi just shakes her head as smiles "It's fine Ai-chan."

And once again the host club freezes, but this time with a **"WHAT!"**

When they become unfrozen Kyoya was the first to speak.

"So this is a normal thing," Kyoya stated as he stared butler who are normally maids.

"Yup! Today is a special!" Ai said smiling. "Instead of maids we are Butlers!"

"Hm, WE are still the best hosts all around!" shouted Tamaki.

_**Oxo**_

"Rin-chan do you want some sweets?" Asked a young woman, Rin just looked at the sweets and behind him both Honey and Miki were looking at the sweets with stars in their eyes. Rin just shifted his gaze to the wall, uninterested in her or the sweets "No."

"Come on Rin-chan." "No." The lady looked a bit sad and her eyes had longing in them. Honey was just about to open his mouth and pull his cute act.

But Miki took action "If you don't mind if I have some your lovely sweets. I know a game we can play!" Miki said his face close to the woman's.

The woman blushes and nodded and gave her sweets to Miki.

_**Oxo**_

"Hey, Chika..." Yuki whispered slowly, as he stood in front of Chika with one hand on Chika's shoulder and the other caressing Chika's cheek. "So messy... You still have batter on your face from cooking breakfast this morning... It's a good thing you didn't make it while wearing you suit."

"Sorry..." Chika said with a slight pout and blush.

"Don't be sorry." Yuki said smiling, slipping his hand from Chika's cheek to hold his chin and brought his face closer to his so their lips were an inch apart. "It was your turn to cook breakfast and it was very good," Yuki words slowed as he stated the next words "I just wished I could have some of you to go with it." Chika lightly flushed and blinked "Um... Well, maybe we can play some after work." Chika said with a blush and smile. Yuki just gave him a sexy smile showing some fangs and whispered as his lips went closer to Chika's "Um. . . I think I rather watch you play with yourself." The girls around them started have growing red faces.

"... Oh!" Yuki said looking down and pulling at the collar of Chika's shirt with an index finger to reveal some of Chika's collar-bone, much to the guests' pleasure. "Silly Otouto even got batter down here..." Yuki said leaning down and licking his collarbone.

"Ah! Oniichan!" Chika moaned with a flushed face and closed eyes.

"KYAA!" The girls around the twins swooned before fainting with beat red faces.

The Hitachiin twins themselves had beat red faces but miraculously were able to shout "That's our thing!"

_**Oxo**_

"Aww that kitty is soo cute!" the girls who surrounded Kaito squealed. Kaito smiled at the girls, his bright blue eyes half-lidded, that allow made the girls swoon.

_**Oxo**_

Girls had faces full red, eyes in shape of hearts. All Mizuki was doing was giving them some tea, he didn't even need to speak.

_**Oxo**_

Kari had a light blush on his face as the girls giggled around him. He coughed in his hand and ask them if they would like any more tea. The girls didn't answer they just giggle and stated that he was so cute!

_**Oxo**_

The host club was just shocked staring at them flirt with girl as if they were pros. Tamaki couldn't take it anymore and shouted "YOU GIRLS HAVE IT ALL WRONG! DON'T YOU SEE THAT GIRLS CAN'T BE MEN! IF THAT WAS THE CASE, WHY DID KAMI MAKE MEN!"

The Angels just looked at him with the stare "WTF?"

Charis just looked at the host club then the butlers then their customers, and then he then signed "I guess today is close early as well," He then raise his so everyone can hear him. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to close early."

Aki stood up and start to shout "Sorry~ Everyone gets free baskets! And you-" Before Aki could say more Charis had covered his mouth.

_****_

**Sorry if we made your character OOC.**

**Oh can you guess who is who?**

**Do want us to add something?**

**Review Please**

**I Love You All~**


End file.
